Kira Namikaze ingredient Collecting
Participants: Namikaze Kira Title: Collect ingredients from the forest for one of the local resturants. - Rank C Process: -Kira decided to take on a C rank mission for one of the local resturants after the mission was offered to him by the Kage. After a short walk headed to a resturant well known for making steak dishes, he walked in calmly, his black long spiky hair that reached a little lower than his nose, while his right side fringe/side hair reached a little lower than his chin along his cheek, his hair seemed like it was caressed by the soft cold breeze that blew from the outside, as the red feathers around his hair and the single white and black strip colored feather on his right side just behind his ear moved along. His tank black leather armor keeped it's shine, while the rest of his clothing from black shinobi pants and his black sandals making his steps rather silent due to it's soft yet thick layer underneath it, while wearing a black mask that covered most of his face and a little over his nose. He had a back bag with a white thick strip over it sideways, it was a bag that covered most of his back around his right arm was where it was tied. A kunai was wrapped on his left leg with his pants a little lower than his knee, while two medium sized scrolls used for summoning weapons where wrapped to his back, his black hard metal claws reflecting the sunshine that came through the gap where the opened door is supposed to be, the claws were like gloves, weak on the joints to allow him to weave hand signs as effectivley and yet hard on the other parts, the tips of it being razor sharp.As the breeze blew once more blowing his hair revieling his green beautiful eyes and his creemish white skin. "Hello, you must be the shinobi sent for my request?" The resturant owner asked with his deep voice. Kira replied by simply nodding. The shop owner duck picking up a papper from the box next to him then stood in an upright position looking at Kira. "Here is the ingredients I need." The shop keeper claimed. Kira looked at the paper from a short distance then begun walking towards him, after closening the distance, Kira reached out for the paper with his right hand and grabbed it, but just when Kira was about to pull the paper, the resturant keeper steadied his grip on it asking. "Aren't you Kira? You've come from such a high class family, why would you accept such a job?" Kira looked at the man with his usual cold gaze showing no emotions what so ever, after a few moments of silence, the resturant keeper softened his grip till he handed Kira the paper. "Oh well then, I must have been mistaken. Now hurry up and get those for my special recipe." The shop keeper replied being slightly embaressed by Kira's reactions. Kira turned around and started walking towards the door while reading the paper. " White Mushrooms, green herbs and a few berries which are located nearby by the open mouthed mountain (Open mouthed mountain is a mountain that it's top is split to form like a beak being opened) And some boar meat. Kira headed to the Open mouthed mountain, along the way in the middle of the village, two young chuunin females were chatting with their shinobi outfit, both dressed the same with a full black shinobi outfit but with their top being pink and both of them had a pink flower on their heads. Female 1# was blonde and really beautiful, Female 2# had black hair and was medium beautiful. They chatted until one of them got sight of Kira "Isn't that Kira?" asked female 1#. "I think it is him" replied female 2#. "Look at the way he walks, so confident, so handsome. I didn't imagine that he'd be more handsome than what I heard. Isn't he amazing?" Female 1# claimed. As female 2# replied "Indeed, I wonder what cool mission he's doing, I bet he's going on a S-Rank mission." Female 1# replied "Silly, only high ranked shinobi's go on that, and Kira would be one soon. But he might get an S-ranked mission even as a chuunin." Kira felt a little frustrated upon hearing about him being a chuunin, and furthermore by his C rank mission, yet he didn't show any emotion at all and kept his pace as the two females chatted about him for over half an hour.After reached his destination after an hour, nothing happening at all while on his way there other than his silent steps, and the birds singing their tones. Kira started picking up berries, then walked around for a short while looking around for the rest of the ingredients till he found the herbs next to the mushrooms, so he started picking them up, filling his bag slipping them while the bag was still on his back, then closed the bag and took out the paper to check the list. Kira looked around for his next Item which was a rabbit, he walked around for a few minutes until a rabbit jumped out from a bush and seemed like it was running away from something other than Kira, it was running towards Kira directly, the rabbit might have not noticed Kira by the overwhelming fear it felt from whatever was chasing it. Kira immedietly grabbed both of it's ears by bending in a fast motion and using both his hands, as he successfully grabbed it's ears, he grabbed the other on his right and ducked slightly to reach for his kunai, as he took out the kunai out of the wrapping , he stabbed the rabbit into it's throat twisting it in it's flesh, then moving it in an upwards motion as it ripped through to the other side, once he did that, he grabbed a bunch of leaves that were scattered on the ground and took out the kunai wrapping some of the leaves around it. Kira didn't want to get his bag covered with bloo, so after wrapping it, he took out a special paper from the side of his baf wrapping it around the rabbit and placing it into his bag. Kira stood upright cleaning his kunai with one of the leaves trying to wipe away the blood. Even though Kira wasa sensory ninja, he couldn't sense this and it was a surprise to him as a huge rampaged boar ran through the bush towards kira with it's horns aimed to peirce through his upper chest, Kira managed to move his kunai as the best thing for him to do, the boar's horn lifted Kira up, by his kunai, the tip of the horn on the kunai now, and kira trying his best to balance himself, yet it was a hard thing to do even for the most skilled shinobi's. The kunai slipped, Kira was jynxed on this specific moment as the boar's horn tip scratched his shoulder as the boar kept running forward, Kira got caught up after his body impacting against the none sharp part of his horn on the start of it next to the boar's skin, the boar stopped suddently sending Kira flying from the speed then immedietly started charging again. While in midair Kira mumbled "I should have saw that coming after seeing the rabbit scared like that." as he was stopped by a tree, hanging on the tree from the speed and power of the impact for a few moments then fell down on the ground trying to endure the pain. The boar got closer leaving only so little time for Kira to respond, yet Kira rolled over to the right by a few feet dodging the boar's attack, then continued by placing his right hand on the ground being upsidedown and rotated his legs in a clockwise manner to boost the speed of his spin, until his right leg reached the ground, Kira jumped pushing himself up while keeping his sight on the boar that just stopped and turned around facing Kira getting ready to charge once more. Kira opened his mouth "Lightning_Release_Stream as he concentrated a large amount of chakra in his mouth, while still in midair, the boad started charging towards him. Kira reaching the ground yet kept his stand with both of his arms forward preparing to push back the boar, as the boar got closer, Kira fired a lightning stream using up 40% of his chakra, it was powerful enough to peirce through the Boar's head and through to the other side moving through a number of trees while scorching them. As the boar was killed swiftly and cooked even when that wasn't the thing Kira was aiming for, the boar started sliding on the ground making the grass underneath move away or get dragged with it still heading towards Kira, the impact was rather strong, Kira's palms on the boar's head, while Kira was trying to maintain his position, the speed of the boar forced his legs to slide backwards with the boar. Kira turned around in a fast motion and weaved a hand sign Shadow_Clone_Technique - rank B a clone wa made, as the clone supported Kira in slowing down the boar until it stopped. Immedietly after it stopped, the clone vanished in smoke as Kira walked around it and grabbed the boar's leg and started dragging it as he walked heading back to the village. After an hour and a half of walking and switching his grip with his hands each time he got tired, til he reached the village, he stood infront of the resturant as the resturant owner saw him, as soon as he did, he came out running leaving his customers. "What a masterpeice." The resturant owner claimed. "Please bring it to the back of my resturant and I'll deal with it later." Kira looked at the resturant keeper, felt as if Kira was looking at him with a murderous look, but then he recalled that it was Kira's usual expression which never changed. Kira dragged the boar to the back of the resturant and headed back in to the resturant. "It was much more than I wanted, but thank you." Kira walked to the table that the resturant owner was next to and took off his bag emptying the contains on it. Kira asked with a cold voice which was also his normal tone "Anything else sir?" the shop owner froze for a moment examining Kira, "Oh! It is you! Hello sir Kira. Thank you for all of your help." Kira nodded and started heading out, after he did so, he headed to the Kage to report his succesful quest. End Results: A bag full of mushrooms and berries and herbs. With a medium sized rabbit and a giant boar. The mission was succesful in a total of 3 hours. Collect ingredients from the forest for one of the local resturants. Rank C Ingredients to collect - Herbs, mushrooms, berries and 1 animal for meat. Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission before setting out to the forest. *Step Two - From your given list, start searching for ingredients. *Step Three - Come across an animal and chase it. *Step Four - End up running across a Wild Boar/Wolf/Anything you can think off vaugely threatening. *Step Five - Either run from or defeat the beast (Extra meat and bonus if defeated). *Step Six - Return to the resturant with the ingredients and then turn in the mission.